


Bloodline

by supremeleader



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Billionaire!Kylo, CEO!Kylo, F/M, Pediatrician!Reader, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleader/pseuds/supremeleader
Summary: Kylo Ren was a man of money. Every woman who ever wanted him only wanted his riches. His loneliness was driving him mad and he wanted something good for once in his life... but he didn't think he'd take it this far.





	1. I Think I'm in Love

" _Someone chose you a few weeks ago_ _, I haven't been able to tell you_ ," a voice spoke into the end of the line. " _You know this is confidential and I could be fired and arrested for_ _g_ _iving this information out to you. You better pay m_ e."

"I will," Kylo Ren said into the line as he sucked in a deep breath. "When can I see her file?"

" _Whenever you're available. Preferably_ _after_ _three_ _in the afternoon. That's when my boss is gone,_ " the woman said.

"How about now?" Kylo asked as the voice on the other line hummed. "I can be there in ten."

" _Fine, but we have to be quick, I don't need to be caught_ ," at that, the line died.

Standing up from his desk as he settled his work phone back into place, Kylo adjusted his tie before tucking his officer chair in. Grabbing his wallet and cellphone from his locked drawer, Kylo exited the rather lavish office space, making his way down from the fiftieth floor, to the ground.

"Mr. Ren," an old man greeted as he stood before a sleek black Mercedes-Benz. "Where to?"

* * *

"Here," the blonde woman spoke, a silver name tag that read out _Krystal_ on her chest as she extended her manicured hand with a manila folder. "Everything you need to know. But you can't take it with you."

"I know," Kylo hissed as he snatched the folded, handing the woman a wad of cash as he opened the file. His eyes scanned the page. Name, age, date of birth... address, schooling, personal traits... her career and where she worked. He knew the place.

"I'm surprised she chose you, no one ever considers you because your photo makes you look like a teenage boy," Krystal chuckled.

"I was twenty-two going on twenty-three there," Kylo glared before handing back the file. "I am not about to use a current image of me for my profile. People will recognize me."

"Whatever you say," she nodded, "get out before someone notices."

Being shooed away, Kylo pulled his sunglasses on and quickly exited the office, making his way back to his chauffeur. Taking the backseat and pulling out his phone, he scrolled through his contacts and pressed a certain number.

"Where to now, Mr. Ren?" The old man asked.

"My sisters."

Rushing around her home and gathering a small bag for her daughter, Rey pushed her hair away from her face before looking over her shoulder as her phone rang. "Sweetheart! Where's mama's phone?" She called out as she heard heavy, rapid footsteps.

"I have! It unca!" The three year old girl waved her hand. "Unca bean!"

"Unca bean?" She furrowed her eyebrows, only to put two and two together. "Ben?" Rey whispered to herself as she took the phone into her own hands, seeing she was right. Swiping to answer the call, she huffed, "What is it?"

" _Hello to you, too_."

"You never call me," Rey shook her head.

" _I do... for my niece_..."

"What is it, Ben?" She sighed as her brother groaned at the name.

" _I'm coming over_ —"

"What! Why?!" She exclaimed as her daughter giggled while watching her.

" _I'll be there in fifteen_ —"

"Ben! B—" Hearing the dial tone, Rey grunted. "Unbelievable... What does he want?"

"Unca bean?" Rey's daughter tilted her head.

"He's coming over—"

"Eeee!" She squealed. "Unca bean!"

"Yes..." Rey slumped her shoulders. "He'll be here in fifteen minutes..." with an unamused look as she turned her head towards the front door, Rey rubbed her forehead, almost as if bracing a headache.

Fifteen minutes had passed and like _that_ , Kylo was at Rey's door, knocking. Watching her daughter rush over, reaching up to open the door, she shrieked. "Unca!"

Looking down at the tiny human, Kylo kneeled before her as she engulfed her tiny arms around him. "Hello, little bean—"

"Ben, why are you here?" Rey asked as she stood behind her daughter. "I haven't seen you since Rhea's birthday."

"Like I said, for my niece," he nonchalantly admitted as Rey sighed.

"Why are you _really_ here?"

"I'm going to take Rhea to her doctors appointment," he said as he lifted his niece in his arms.

"What?" Rey blinked. "Wh— How the _heck_ did you know she has an appointment? Did you pay someone?" Rey gasped, "you paid someone! You used your high status to get someone to hack my phone, didn't you!" She pointed her finger as Kylo casually shifted his eyes away from her own.

"We've got to go—"

"No! You do not! She's _my_ daughter!"

"Let me take her! Be thankful I'm being involved!" Kylo glared as Rhea distracted herself with her uncle's tie.

"You want something out of this! This isn't out of the kindness of your heart!" Rey pointed her finger. "I am not divorcing Finn!"

"What?! No! That's— No!" Kylo shook his head as he squinted his eyes.

"I am not working for you—"

"Who said I wanted— I came here for my niece! Not you! Not Finn!" Kylo shook his head again. "Let me just take her, dammit!"

" _Ben_..." Rey snarled. "What are you trying to do?"

Sucking in a deep breath, Kylo grumbled, "fine... remember when I donated my..."

"Yes..." Rey arched an eyebrow.

"Well, after constantly being ignored—"

"Because you don't want to put accurate information. You ignore the fact that you're a damn billionaire CEO—"

"I don't want women picking me because of my money! I don't even want them knowing it's me! Only a few people who work there do!" Kylo defended. "You know the bad relationships I've been through. I am tired of women using me. The least I could do is indirectly let a woman use me for a _good_ reason..."

"Oh, lord..." Rey rolled her eyes. "How does Rhea relate to this?"

"Because... the woman who chose me... is her pediatrician—"

"Ben!" Rey jumped. "No! No, you will not stalk this poor woman!" She smacked his arm. "I can't believe you! How do you— Ugh! No! No way, you are not—"

"Please! I won't even tell her! I just want to know! I want to know who it is that chose me... because indirectly it would be my—"

"No!"

"Dammit, Rey!" Kylo huffed. "Please!"

"No way, she's far too sweet for you! She's an angel and you are a damn demon! You are Satan in disguise—"

"Hey! I am your brother!" Kylo snapped.

"So?! Lucifer was an angel! No excuse!" Rey glared. "Rhea is not—"

"Mama, wan unca go!" Rhea broke her silence as her mother and uncle stared blankly at her. "Wan be wit unca!" She smiled, nuzzling Kylo.

Smirking, Kylo looked at Rey as she stared at him with fiery eyes. "Hah. She chose me."

"Fine," Rey hissed. "But do not make this a habit, okay? I do not condone this!"

"Goodbye," Kylo said as he turned on his heel, walking right out as Rhea waved while bouncing in her uncle's arm.

"Wait!"

"What!" Kylo whined as he halted.

"Here..." walking over, she handed a small bag. "Rhea's things."

"Stop stalling me," Kylo glared as he took the bag, rushing to his car and getting in with his niece. 

Looking up at the sky, Rey sighed, "I am so sorry..."

* * *

Kylo's heart raced within his chest as he bounced his knee. Rhea sat on his lap, giggling as she bounced with it, curly hair moving with her as she held onto her favorite toy. "Unca! Why move much!" She laughed as Kylo snapped out of his thoughts, looking down at her bright green eyes. "Scad of dodo?"

"Dodo?" He furrowed his eyebrows as she pointed at a poster of what looked like a children's drawing of a doctor. "Oh..."

"Scad?" She asked again.

"N— No. No, I'm not scared."

"Why move leg?" Rhea tilted her head.

"Uh, well—"

"Rhea?" A voice called as Kylo instantly looked up, seeing a nurse.

"Yes, uh— Yes." Standing up and lifting Rhea in his arms, Kylo grabbed her bag and walked over.

"Oh, I'm surprised Rey and Finn aren't here?" The nurse smiled as she greeted Rhea.

"Dis unca!" Rhea nodded and pointed at Kylo.

"Your uncle?" She asked as Kylo nodded, looking up at the tall man and growing wide eyed. "Oh— Oh my gosh, sorry... Kylo Ren?"

"Uh... Yes," he blinked.

"I'm sorry, I hear so much about your company in the news all the time!" She waved her hand as she guided him to a room. "I didn't know— Wow. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were related to Rey."

"Sadly..." he grumbled as the nurse furrowed her eyebrows for a moment.

"Okay, well, you can sit Rhea here and I'll do a quick checkup before our doctor comes in," the woman nodded as Kylo did so.

"Unca scad! He move leg!" Rhea said as the nurse checked her breathing.

"I'm not. I'm— I've never taken her to the doctors before so..."

"I understand, it's fine. I'm sure you don't want people to recognize you," the nurse chuckled as Kylo sighed.

"Yeah... exactly..." taking a seat on the cushioned bench, Kylo settled Rhea's bag beside him, awkwardly scratching his head as he watched his niece and the nurse.

"Okay, everything looks great! You've grown a bit, Rhea!" The nurse said as the little girl clapped. "The doctor will be in shortly," she smiled before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Unca!" Rhea called out as she rushed up to him and held his knees, "I get big!"

"Mhm, yeah, I saw," he smiled while poking her nose.

"No big like you! But big!" She beamed as Kylo nodded. "Unca big! Big!" Rhea bounced as she lifted her hand in the air. "Big like home!"

"I am tall, hmm..." He humored as she nodded in excitement.

"Unca tall, unca nice, why unca no have wife?" She asked Kylo nearly choked. "Mama have daddy!"

"Well... your mama and daddy have been together since they were nineteen..."

"But unca not old!" She shook her head.

"No... I'm not... I'm just in my thirties... and your mama is in her twenties..." he mumbled to himself. Years of being with women who could care less about him but cared more about his money made him want marriage less and less.

"Unca find wife one day! Unca will!" She smiled as she swayed herself. "Unca good!"

"As far as you know..." he sighed while caressing her hair.

"Knock, knock!" A soft voice spoke from the other end of the door.

"Dodo!" Rhea bounced as Kylo's heart suddenly skipped a beat.

"Hi, Rhea!"

Looking over, Kylo's eyes widened as his stomach turned. It was almost as if he heard angels singing the second he saw you. The way you grinned from ear to ear at the sight of his niece, how you crouched before her to hear her talk nonsense. Kylo was sure his heart had stopped working in that moment.

"Unca wit me! No mama or daddy! Look!" Rhea pointed as you looked over to the man who had been staring at you with an intense gaze.

"Uh, hello!" You greeted, introducing yourself as you stuck out your hand.

"H— Hello..." Kylo stuttered.

"He unca bean!" Rhea hopped.

"Uncle bean?" You tilted your head.

"Well... I call her little bean and she calls me uncle bean..." he clarified, taking your hand in his and shaking it as you smiled.

"That's cute. It's nice to meet you, uncle bean."

"Yeah..." he breathed.

"I'm surprised Rey nor Finn came. Something came up?" You asked as you took Rhea's hand, guiding her back to sit down.

"Uh... N— Yeah... Uh, I— Yeah."

Smiling to yourself, you looked over to see the man standing now. Tall as ever, causing you to look up, "I hope everything is alright."

"Unca bean, why red?" Rhea giggled. "You look like mama when daddy kiss her!"

Gulping as his eyes widened, Kylo shook his head as you held in a small laugh. "I'm just— It's kinda hot in here!"

"It's actually chilly but maybe all that muscle mass keeps you warm," you teased as you pointed with your pen, causing Kylo's blush to darken.

"Unca big! Unca big like fwidgewader!" Rhea pointed as you couldn't help but chuckle.

"I— I am not big like a refrigerator..." Kylo defended as you smiled.

"That's fine, you seem like you're in great health," you nodded.

"I am..." he whispered.

Smiling at him, you then turned your focus back to Rhea, "well, lets take a look at your charts little miss sunshine."

* * *

"As always, you are doing amazing, sunshine," you smiled at Rhea as you handed her a pack of apple slices—her favorite. "It's all those apples you eat."

"Mama say fwoot good!" She nodded as she picked out an apple slice and ate it. "Keep dodo away!"

"It does, she's right," you nodded. "But you still have to see the doctor whenever you're feeling ill or for a checkup," you reminded as she smiled.

"I know!" Rhea hopped before she hugged you. "I like see dodo! She nice!"

"Thank you," you chuckled as you heard the door behind you open.

Kylo during your check up with his niece decided to step out for a moment, claiming he needed to take a breather because going to the doctors always made him _queasy_. A lie, of course, but he couldn't tell you he was there because he wanted to know who was the woman who chose him as their _sperm_ _donor_.

"If you don't feel well coming to the doctors then maybe it isn't best you take Rhea..." you suggested as you eyed him, concerned. "I wouldn't want her to see her uncle faint."

"I'm fine. I know she is, too," he nodded. "And I'm sure you are as well." Pointing at your stomach, he suddenly regretted it, mentally flinging himself in front of a moving car.

"Uh..." looking down at your stomach, then back at Kylo, you blushed. "Did Rey tell you? I've only told a few people that I've wanted a child for quite some time now and finally got the opportunity..." you softly smiled as Kylo's heart fluttered. "But... I didn't think she'd tell you."

"She— Uh— I overheard her mention... it to... Finn," he lied as you nodded.

"Unca bean, why you shake? Unca bean you no be unca..." Rhea furrowed her eyebrows as she chewed on a piece of apple. "You scad?"

"No, Rhea, I'm fi—"

"Unca!" She gasped. "You like dodo!"

"What!" He shouted as you flinched.

"You red! No stay! You... _nerbus_... " She pointed as Kylo's eyes widened. "Unca wan take dodo eat!"

"I—" Awkwardly looking at you, you couldn't help but shake your head with a smile. "She's just... very..."

"It's fine. Either way, I can't date my patients or my patients family," you shrugged as Kylo frowned. "But I can befriend them, as I am with your sister and her husband."

Gulping, Kylo sucked in a breath, "I don't know where she got that from..."

"Like I said, it's fine," you assured. "I love to meet those who care for my patients! Rhea seems to love you a lot so I'm sure you're a wonderful person," you nodded.

Kylo, however, felt his heart sink. He was no good man. He wasn't wonderful... but you didn't have to know that, right?

He would keep it hidden.

Anything to get to know you better.

* * *

"How did stalking go? Did she recognize you?" Rey asked as Kylo handed her Rhea's bag. "I doubt it, she doesn't watch much of the news or read tabloids anyway."

"Good," Kylo crossed his arms. "The less she knows, the better."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Rey eyed her brother, "you aren't thinking about lying to her, are you?"

"No."

"Liar!" Rey pointed as Kylo glared. "Do not hurt this poor woman, she doesn't deserve to go through—"

"Do you think I deserve being used just for my money?" Kylo snapped as Rey sealed her lips. "For once I have a shot at something good! There is a chance and I am going to do whatever I can to _take_ it." Storming out and slamming the door, Kylo left his sister standing there.

"What was that about?" Finn asked as he walked down the steps of their home. "Was that your brother?"

"Yeah..." Rey sighed, rubbing her forehead before looking over to her husband. "I need to give him a break."

"That's a joke," he chuckled as he walked over to pick up his daughter and kiss her cheek. "He's done far too much damage to his family."

"I know... but he's my brother. I can't abandon him nor can I give up on him like he did to me. It's not in me."

Eyeing his wife, Finn took a step closer and cupped her cheek, "you're far too good of a sister for him."

Smiling, Rey nodded, leaning into his touch, "I know."

* * *

Kylo found himself storming into his larger than life apartment that was fit for more than just one. Tossing his keys onto the oversized sofa that sat before him in the formal living room, he stomped up the steps that lead towards the tall windows that overlooked the city. Rubbing his chin as he took in heavy breaths, he thought about his sisters words.

He may have hurt many people in his lifetime, but it was never _him_ who caused harm in his relationships. Women who claimed they were different from the rest—and he believed it each time. They always started off supportive, but their true colors showed. All they wanted was sex and his money, nothing more.

Clenching his fists as his hand fell from his chin, he lifted his head and let out an ear piercing yell that echoed throughout his home. Hunching forward and still yelling, his voice cracked as he began to huff. Falling onto his bottom and rubbing his face, the feeling of something pinching his stomach caught his attention.

Reaching into his pocket, Kylo pulled out a small business card. Drag his eyes along the content typed across, his racing heart skipped a beat. _Your_ card. All your contact information... including your phone number. Sitting there for a moment and staring at it, Kylo pulled out his phone and unlocked it.

Hovering his thumb over the keypad, Kylo sucked in a deep breath before he typed in your number.

He shouldn't have done it, he knew he was going too far, but there was something _good_ felt. There was something good about _you_. Even if it meant just being friends.

He needed a friend anyway.

Pressing the green, circular button, Kylo brought his phone to his ear as his breathing staggered. He was nervous. He was never this nervous to talk to a woman before—let alone— _anyone_ of that matter.

" _Hi, you've reached Doctor_ —"

Hanging up at the sound of your voicemail, kylo threw the rest of himself on the floor, lying on the cold, tiled ground and staring at the ceiling. "Of course she didn't answer, why would she answer? The world doesn't want me near her anyway," he mumbled to himself, effortlessly lying there without a care, feeling dull as a storm cloud hovered above his head.

He deserved this kind of bad luck anyway, it wasn't like he was a good—

Hearing his phone ring, Kylo lifted it to his face as his eyes widened, trying to slide his thumb across the screen. Instead, it slipped from his grip and hit his face, "MOTHERFUCK—"

" _Hello?_ "

Hearing the muffled voice, Kylo quickly brought his phone to his ear, "h— hello!"

" _Sorry I didn't answer! May I ask who is calling?_ "

Gulping, Kylo sucked in a deep breath, "I— A— Anakin... Naberrie." Furrowing his eyebrows at the name, he facepalmed.

" _Oh, I don't recognize_ _your_ _name. Are you a father of one of my patients?_ "

"N— No, I'm— I am Rhea's uncle!" He said as a small gasp came from your end.

" _Oh, the one who wanted to go on a date!_ "

"H— What!" Kylo shouted.

" _I'm just kidding. Yes, I remember you. How'd you get my number?_ "

"Your... uh, business card," he answered. "I thought I'd give you a call to say... thanks? Thank you for being a great pediatrician to my... my niece."

" _Oh, anytime! I've known her since she was a baby. It's absolutely wonderful to watch her grow. I'm sure you feel the same way?_ "

Sucking in a breath, knowing he missed most of Rhea's life until her last birthday, Kylo shut his eyes, "yeah... I do. She's a wonderful kid. I'm sure yours will be, too—" biting his tongue, he mentally scolded himself.

" _Oh, I hope! It'll just be me in the picture so there's a lot of pressure!_ "

Hearing your gentle laugh, Kylo's heart fluttered. "Rhea loves you and I'm sure all your other patients do, too. You'll be an amazing mother."

" _Thank you, Mr. Naberrie_."

"Please, call me K— _Anakin_." Sucking in a deep breath, Kylo pinched the bridge of his nose.

" _It was nice hearing from you, Anakin. I appreciate the phone call_."

"Yeah... Yeah, I just... I thought I should reach out to you. You're a lovely lady— Uh, doctor. You're great. Yeah—" Cutting himself off and feeling his embarrassment blossom within his cheeks, Kylo banged his fist against the tile floor.

" _Haha, you're awfully kind! Are you sure you don't want that date?_ "

"I— No. I mean, I never meant for— That wasn't my intention or anything. I just... You're nice. I'm sorry, today has been a long day..." he lied, feeling like a naive teenage boy.

" _Well, Anakin, why don't you get some rest in you, then? You can call me anytime you'd like. Can't promise I'll always answer but I'll try my best to get back to you._ "

Hearing his heart race within his ears, Kylo bit his knuckles, "thanks..."

" _Anytime_."

"Enjoy your evening..." he mumbled as he heard a small laugh from you.

" _Like wise. Talk to you later!_ "

"Y— Yup, yeah... bye," at that, he hung up.

Lying on the floor, cellphone hanging loosely in his grip, a small smile grew on Kylo's lips.

* * *

A month had passed since Kylo first met you. He took it in himself to call you as often as he could without it seeming desperate; and to his surprise, you were very interested.

There was nothing happening between the two of you, nothing but short phone calls or little text messages here and there as you got to know one another better. He had gotten a friend out of you. Or... at least he was on that path.

Kylo was underdressed. He normally was in suits most of the time, but to attract less attention, he simply wore a white sweatshirt and black pants. Wearing his sunglasses and styling his hair a bit differently as he tied some of it back, he hoped he'd be unrecognizable.

Sitting at a patio of a restaurant, eyeing his silver watch, Kylo lifted his head and spotted you. Dressed in your scrubs, a smile on your face as you waved, he stood up. "Hello."

"Hi, Anakin!" You greeted, pulling him into a gentle embrace that he awkwardly reciprocated. He couldn't remember the last time he had hugged anyone. "I'm so happy we can meet up like this, I prefer talking face to face."

"Yeah... me too," he nodded, watching you take your seat before he did. "How's... everything?"

"Everything's good," you nodded. "A doctor having a doctors appointment is funny. I'm still not used to it."

"I'm sure..."

"What about you? How's your business doing?" You asked.

Kylo had told you he ran a "small" business of his own, selling auto parts for high end cars. It was the first thing that came to mind, _sadly_ thinking about his father and his love for cars. "It's good. Yeah. I'm sure not as fun as dealing with children and young adults..."

"The babies are the best," you winked. "Especially the social ones who babble a lot. I hope my little honeybun is a babbling mess," you chuckled as Kylo softly smiled. If the baby has his genes, they probably wouldn't shut up. He was a very talkative baby and child... he didn't know what happened the older he got.

"I'm sure they will be," he shrugged as you arched an eyebrow.

"Am I too extroverted?" You teased, but Kylo instantly shook his head.

"No! No... It's— It's nice, actually. I don't speak much, nor do I really socialize, so it's nice to meet someone who is..."

"The opposite?" You tilted your head as Kylo nodded. "I agree, although, I hope I'm not talking too much! I don't want to seem like I'm ignoring what you have to say..."

"No, oh, no... No, you're not," he shook his head. "Believe me, I like hearing you speak more than myself. It's interesting."

Smiling at his compliment, you carried on with your conversation. The two of you—more so, you—spoke about yourselves. Kylo learned more about what you loved and hated, and even picked up on your little quirks. Just listening to you speak made him feel like he was in another universe, nowhere near the life he had. He truly enjoyed your presence, and that was something he hardly felt for anyone else.

He just hoped he wouldn't screw it up.

"I should get going, I'm getting ahead of myself," you smiled as you stood up, Kylo doing the same. "I'm so happy we could do this! I really don't have many friends to rely on... most are parents..."

Eyeing you, Kylo gulped, "we could do this more often, I don't mind..."

"Really?" You blinked. "I mean, I don't want to drag you away from anything..."

"You won't. I honestly enjoy this. It's different... I like hearing you speak, it's therapeutic," he admitted, fighting a blush as his body grew hot.

Grinning, you nodded, "thank you, Anakin. You're so kind... I don't know how it is that you're single, anyone would be lucky."

Gazing at you and feeling his heart flutter, he gave you a half smile, "likewise."

"I'll see you around, maybe I'll call you later?" You asked as you lifted your purse before backing up.

"Yes, that sounds fine."

"Okay, goodbye!" You waved, turning on your heel and walking off.

Feeling his legs turn into jelly, Kylo fell back into his seat as he pulled out his phone, calling someone.

" _Ben_."

"I think I'm in love, Rey..."

" _Oh, gosh... what happened?_ "


	2. I'm Ben Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth hurts.

The smell of fresh flowers filled the air as you had brought home a bouquet of sunflowers and tulips. You had this on going habit of buying flowers once a week... seeing as you had no time to garden on your own.

Your day was long but it was nowhere near boring. Almost every day was eventful with new stories of your patients for no one to share it with... except, now, you had _Anakin_. Your friendship was going strong, and the bigger your stomach grew, the more attentive he had become.

Smiling to yourself at the thought of having a best friend, you reached for your phone in your purse and dialed his number.

" _Hello_."

"Hi!" You smiled. "I hope it's an okay time to call you?"

" _Of course. How was your day?_ "

"Fun, I had this little four year old boy come in who was trying to flirt with my nurse. He was legit smirking, I kid you not. He was adorable, though, because he gave her a little rock he found as a gift."

" _A rock? How romantic_."

"Oh, stop it. He's just a little boy!" You chuckled. "Anyway... I just got home and brought flowers."

" _Which ones this time?_ "

"Sunflowers and tulips... I almost got some daffodils... maybe next week." Eyeing your flowers as you had set them up in a vase, you smiled, "I really hope one day I can get into gardening and fill my backyard with plants."

" _I could never_."

"Boo! I can teach you, it's easy!" You insisted.

" _I live in an apartment_ —"

"So? Plenty of people have potted plants! I did when I was in college," you nodded to yourself. "Maybe one day I can visit you and gift you a plant... and then make it a habit each time! You can't throw them out, that would be awfully rude."

" _Who said I'd invite you over?_ "

Hearing the teasing tone, you grinned, "you will, I'm your friend!"

" _Are you?_ "

"Ugh..." you groaned, earning a snicker from him. "Whatever... I'm hungry."

" _Pregnancy cravings?_ "

" _Maybe_... I'm five months in..." you mumbled, looking down at your belly as you smiled at it, gently patting it.

" _Would you like me to bring you dinner?_ "

Getting caught off guard, you lifted your head, "Wh— You would?" You blinked.

" _Why not?_ "

"Oh my gosh, you're the greatest! Okay!" You shrieked. "I'll send you my address! Order whatever you want and I'll pay—"

" _It's on me_."

"No, no," you shook your head. "I don't want you to buy me—"

" _Please, allow me_." He begged. " _You paid for the bill without telling me_ —"

"That was a month ago! Let it be..." you sighed with a smile.

" _No, now I'm going to order food and you will not give me money_."

"But!" Hearing the dial tone, you sighed again, looking back down at your belly. "Why couldn't any of my past boyfriends be like him? Let alone... _any_ friends."

* * *

Kylo didn't know what to buy. By now he knew about your favorite foods and what you enjoyed most... but a piece of him wanted to spoil you. It had been five months since your friendship with him began and you always found a way to not let him spoil you. And it bugged him.

It wasn't like it was your fault... Kylo just wanted to give you everything. He wanted to be a good... _friend_.

Sucking in a deep breath as he adjusted his leather jacket and ran his fingers through his hair, he balled his fist and knocked on your door. He looked down at the paper bag he held, hoping what he chose was good enough for you, not wanting to disappoint. He didn't want to think it... but it almost felt like a date... even if it clearly _wasn't_.

"Hi! Come in!" You waved your hand as you spotted Kylo standing on your porch, allowing him in as you took a step to a side. "Is that your car?" You pointed to the black Lamborghini.

Looking over, Kylo's heart plummeted for a moment. He should've picked a car that was less... flashy, from his collection. He just wasn't thinking straight and picked out the first keys he got. "Uh, yeah... you know, the business is doing well. Why not have a nice car when my career relates to them?" He saved himself as you nodded, looking over to your little Toyota and seeing how odd it was to have them together.

"People are going to think I've got some sugar daddy," you laughed. "Or...I've suddenly won the lottery and my first buy was a nice expensive car."

Feeling his heart flutter at the thought of being something like a sugar daddy to you, Kylo cleared his throat. "I hope... the latter. For your sake."

"Mhm," you hummed as you turned and winked at him. "C'mon, I'm starving."

Following you to your dining table, Kylo settled the bag down and laid out the food as you had already set up the dishes. He hadn't realized till then that you had soft music playing in the background. Lifting his head and eyeing you as you brought over cups of water, you felt his eyes and looked up at him with a gentle smile. "So... I got you your favorites."

"My favorites?" You asked, looking down and growing wide eyed, seeing the assortment of dishes you enjoyed. "Anakin!"

"From your favorite restaurants."

"Restaurants?!" You gasped. "Oh my gosh, you... you really—"

Walking over to you and taking your hand, pulling your seat back and sitting you down, Kylo walked back to his end, "why don't we eat?"

"You're insane..." you smiled, eyeing all the food, unsure of where to start. "I don't even know where to... begin..."

Reaching over, Kylo removed the lid to one of the center takeout containers and nudged it your way, "this one."

Eyeing Kylo, you grinned before looking back down and reaching for it, serving yourself.

You almost couldn't stop yourself from serving more and more, every plate of food looking so delicious and tempting. Cravings be damned for your tongue wanted as much as your swollen belly could get. Of course, you forced yourself to stop, not wanting to pig out and fall asleep on your friend. "Thank you for everything," you smiled as you held your belly. "It was all amazing."

Eyeing your content expression, Kylo nodded his head once. "Always."

Sucking in a deep breath as you sipped some water, you sat in silence and eyed your glass. "I haven't had a close friend in a long time..." you confessed. "Once I graduated with my degree, I moved out of my hometown and I have yet to make any good friends." Letting out a small laugh, Kylo eyed you with furrowed eyebrows. "It sounds sad... but, it's fine. I guess I didn't expect it to be this way now that I live near a big city.... thought it'd be easier."

"What about... Rey?" He curiously asked.

"Not really, I don't really talk to my patients or their parents outside of the office..." you nodded. "I mean, I'm kinda friends with my neighbors? But they're old enough to be my grandparents," you chuckled. "So... thank you... for being my friend..."

Feeling his heart swell up, Kylo swallowed and nodded. "Of course..."

"I was kind of afraid that..." letting out a small breathy laugh, you continued, "you wanted to date me."

Blinking, Kylo sat up as you kept your focus on your water. "Why's that?"

"Because... I haven't had the best of luck with my past relationships. I just don't want to date anymore. At least, not for a while. I just wanna focus on me and my little baby..." you half smiled, eyeing your stomach. "All my relationships fail and I fear it's because I have these domestic ideas that scare them all away..."

Biting his tongue, angry in the fact that anyone would leave a sweet soul like yourself, not knowing how lucky they were, Kylo huffed. "Their loss."

Blinking as you instantly looked up at him, you settled your glass down. "Wha—"

"They weren't good enough for you if they couldn't accept your dreams. It was them who were lucky enough to even _have_ you. It's a common desire to have, a very heartfelt one. If they couldn't accept that... then they weren't worth it."

Seeing him casually shrug, you smiled, "thank you." Eyeing him, you sucked in a small breath, "is it wrong to consider you my best friend... even though we've only know each other for five months?"

Lifting his eyebrows as he looked at you, Kylo gulped, "best friend?"

"Mhm," you nodded. "Yeah... I mean, you don't have to feel the same... I just—"

"No. I do."

"You do?" You asked as he nodded, causing you to shrink as you blushed. "I'm so lucky to have known you..."

Feeling his stomach do somersaults, Kylo took a deep breath, "I'm more lucky."

"Don't flirt," you shook your head, but Kylo gasped.

"Hey! Don't ruin the moment," he fired back, causing you to burst out into laughter. It was a sound he grew to love, almost as if it were from an angel. Kylo was falling in far too deep and he was getting himself in a dangerous position.

But he just couldn't _stop_. You had a strong gravitational pull and he was nothing but a mere asteroid in your orbit.

After _Anakin_ had surprised you with dessert, you had cleaned up the table with his help before taking a seat at your couch and speaking some more. It was as if there was always something to talk about—at least, for you. You enjoyed his company and the fact that he loved to listen to you and actually seem intrigued. Although he didn't speak much, you could see it in his eyes how much he actually was interested in what you had to say.

Hours passed you by and you had to force yourself to stop, seeing as it was getting late. "Thank you, again!"

Walking along side you as you aimed for your front door, Kylo looked over at you as he nodded. "Anytime."

"Get home safe," you smiled, pulling him into a hug as he gently hugged you back.

Moments like these he enjoyed. Hugging you, feeling you close, expressing your care for him. No one ever told him to get home safe. At least, no one but his parents when he was much younger. "Will do."

Watching him turn and walk away, you called out, "Anakin!"

"Yes?" He turned on his heel and eyed you.

"Are you busy tomorrow? Around noon?" You asked as he shook his head. "Would you come with me to the doctors?"

"Yes, is everything alright?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes, thankfully... it's to find out the gender of my baby," you smiled. "I wanted to wait till they were born but... I can't anymore. I'm excited," you chuckled as he gave you the smallest—yet sweetest—smile.

"I'll be honored."

* * *

"Rey— Rey— Rey—"

"What!" Rey snapped as she turned to face her brother. He was now sitting on one of her bar stools in her kitchen, niece on his lap as she munched away on her mixed berries. "I can not believe you are back in my life because you want to be with my daughters doctor!"

"My niece—"

"Ben!" Rey exclaimed. "You can't use her, or us, like that! We are not your leeway. You never wanted to be around me as a kid or a teen—"

"That's not true. I defended you from your bullies," Kylo glared as Rey sighed. He was right there. 

"But you weren't there for me when they _had_ ," she reminded. "You weren't there for me when I needed a brother to look up to or a brother to feel safe with! You can expect me to be okay with you suddenly back in my life!"

Sucking in a deep breath, Kylo grumbled, "I know I have been a shit big brother... and I know I have made many mistakes..." gulping, he continued, "but there's finally good in my life. _She's_ in my life now and I've never felt so... at ease before."

Eyeing her brother—who had his emotions written across his face as if it were the synopsis of his life—Rey rubbed her face. She was far too kind to him. "What happened now?"

"She asked me to join her when they do her ultrasound for the baby's gender—"

"Ben... You're only hurting yourself!" Rey shook her head. "That's not your baby. You are going to become too attached to a woman and a child that _aren't_ yours," she reminded, but Kylo looked down.

"I already am..."

"Oh, gosh..." pinching the bridge of her nose and shutting her eyes, Rey shook her head again. "What are you doing to yourself?" She whispered.

"I don't know..." Kylo muttered. "I know I should stop but I can't."

"It's been five months. _Five_. You've gotten too close to her to drop her right now," Rey stated as she lifted her head. "Ben... you are only hurting yourself, you know that? You are hurting her, the baby, and yourself. You can't... You can't act like it's okay!"

"I know it's not okay!" He snapped, causing Rhea to look up at him. "Sorry..."

"It okay unca bean."

Looking down at her, Kylo felt his eyes water up. Rey noticed. "I want _this_. I want happiness, I want responsibility of something I've helped create. I want to love someone in ways you don't love family... I want— I _need_ good, Rey..." he lowly spoke. "And a dog can only do so much."

Eyeing her brother, then her daughter, Rey sucked in a deep breath. "You should tell her before it's too late..."

"I know... but, how?" Kylo asked in a begging tone

Biting her inner lip and looking him in the eyes that reminded her so much of their mother's, she crossed her arms, "before the ultrasound."

"No, I can't— Not that way." Shaking his head, Kylo ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ben—"

"After. I'll do it after."

"That'll only hurt you more—"

Standing up and seating Rhea on the island table before her mother, Kylo grabbed his keys. "It's the only way."

* * *

You waited patiently in your home for the knock on your door, eager and excited to hear the big reveal. You couldn't help but countdown the hours that lead up to your appointment, wanting nothing more than to learn more information about your baby.

 _Anakin_ was a gift to you, coming at the right point in your life. You were thankful for him, more than glad you had a friend who would be there for you through these months and—hopefully—beyond.

Hearing the knock, you quietly shrieked as you nearly rushed to the door, grabbing your purse and opening it. "Hi, Ani!"

"Ani?" He furrowed his eyebrows as you instantly rushed.

"Sorry! It slipped! I just... I was thinking about names and I thought... if I were to have a boy I'd name him after you," you sweetly smiled as Kylo's heart plummeted.

You would consider naming your child after him? What was he even thinking? He should've listened to Rey. He shouldn't have done any of this in the first place!

"I'm so sorry if you don't like that idea! I can—"

"No... I'd be honored," he said, earning a wide grin from you.

"Oh, gosh, I'm so glad! I love your name, it's so unique! Like you!" You nodded as Kylo blinked. "Ugh, I shouldn't stall, c'mon!" Shutting your door and grabbing his hand, you tugged him along.

"You seem very excited..." Kylo pointed out the obvious as you nodded.

"Very! I just... I can't wait! I keep thinking about names for boys, girls are so much harder?" You said as the two of you walked to his car, Kylo opening the passenger door for you as you got in.

Making his way around and taking the driver's seat, Kylo started the car and backed out of the driveway. "Maybe once we find out the gender... I can help you with names..." _What are you doing, Ren?_

"Oh, that would be so lovely! Thank you!" You nodded as you eyed the scenery that lead to your doctors office.

The entire drive to your doctors had Kylo on edge. It felt as if he were the father and he were finding out the big news himself. Rey's words kept echoing in his head, he knew he was only hurting himself... but he couldn't help it. He wanted this.

And he wanted it _bad_.

All he wanted was to be a donor, to give to those who couldn't... he just never thought he would fall so deeply for the sweet, caring woman that chose him over everyone else... especially when no one had.

Too bad you hardly knew the truth about him. Too bad you didn't know how much of an evil man he was and what he did to be in his position right now. You were in the air, believing all the lies he has been throwing his way... and he knew karma would come after him. Sooner than later.

And he feared for that moment. He didn't want to hurt you... but he already was.

"What would you like the baby to be?" Kylo asked as you walked beside him, arm hooked with his as you entered the doctors office.

"Whatever I'm blessed with, I'm happy," you nodded. "Though... jokes on me, I keep thinking about boys names."

Hearing your laugh as you checked yourself in for your appointment, a small, unnoticeable smile grew on Kylo's lips. "Maybe you'll have a girl."

"That would be funny, huh? Getting all these boy names and not a single one for a girl... just my luck," you smiled, taking a seat with him.

"Yeah..." he nodded before whispering, "just your luck..."

Spotting a magazine and reaching for it, you flipped through the pages, "hmm... celebrity names..."

"Really?" Looking over and eyeing the magazine, Kylo shook his head.

"Gwyneth... Angelina... Jennifer, Alicia, Margot... Carrie is nice. There's Ariana, Stefani, Emily..."

"That's a lot..."

"Yeah, but none are really hitting it. Rihanna, Brie, Amy, Tessa..." you continued to list, but your best friend was in his own world... thinking about all the _what if's_ that will soon occur.

He had to tell you.

Hearing your name be called, you instantly stood up. Kylo was deep in thought to even notice, feeling you tug his hand as he followed your lead.

All that the doctor had been saying went in one ear and out the other. He was becoming anxious. He was nervous. What if you'd hate him forever? What if you knew who he was all along? What if you were taking advantage?

_That isn't like her._

Sitting beside you on a chair as you rested on the cot, pregnant belly exposed, Kylo felt his fingers shake as his knee began to bounce.

"Anxious father?" The doctor asked as both you and Kylo lifted your heads.

"Wh—"

"Oh, no! He's my best friend," you clarified with a nod.

"Pardon me, I didn't mean to assume..." the woman placed her free hand on her chest, but you casually waved it off with a smile.

On the other hand, Kylo sat there with a racing heart. He felt nauseous, fear creeping up his throat. But he sat still beside you. He stayed by your side. As he would always... or until you completely drop him the moment you find out the truth...

"Alright, are you ready?" The doctor asked.

Reaching your hand out for Kylo to take, you didn't even have to look at him to get his support as his hand slid into yours. "Yes..."

"You have yourself..." sucking in a breath, she smiled, "a little girl."

Feeling your eyes widen as you blinked, your jaw dropped as you felt sudden excitement. "A— A girl!"

Taking in the information as the commotion around him tuned out, Kylo's heart slammed to a stop. A girl. He "helped" you create a little girl... a little _princess_ that will never know who her father is...

"Anakin, did you hear that?" You squealed as you looked at him.

Lifting his head and nodding, giving you a small smile, he felt you squeeze his hand as your eyes teared up. He wanted to be excited for you... he wanted to be happy... but he knew he'd ruin that in the hours to come.

* * *

"I can't believe it... a little girl," you chuckled as the two of you sat at your usual meetup spot. It was a nice cafe that was "in between" the two of you: Kylo suggested. There was a designated table you both sat at each time, even the waiters and waitresses knew it basically belonged to either of you. "I don't even know what to name her!"

"You did go through that list..." Kylo reminded, focus not fully on you.

"True... but none feel right..." you sighed, eyeing the menu even though you knew it by heart.

Biting his tongue, Kylo kept his focus on his menu. He had a name in mind, one he had loved for a long time, but he knew he would never have a kid... so why not offer it up to you? Another foolish decision, yet, he couldn't stop himself. "What about... Ellia?"

Lifting your head, a smile grew on your lips, "Ellia? That's so pretty!"

"Yeah..." he gulped, not willing to look at you. "It's a name I've had in mind if I ever had a kid but it won't happen..."

Frowning, you shook your head, "oh, don't say that! You're a lovely man!"

 _No, I'm not_. "Believe me."

Sighing and shaking your head, you looked back down at the menu. "If you insist... I'll keep the name in mind."

Your late lunch together wasn't as it normally was. Although Kylo was silent most of the time, this silence felt uncomfortable. You could read it in Kylo's face, his focus wasn't all there. Normally, he would give you small gestures to show he was listening and interested... but now he was blank. He wasn't focused.

Seeing the dessert Kylo ordered be placed before you, you pushed the extra spoon towards him as he quietly took it. A small frown appeared on your lips as you eyed him sit still without touching your favorite sweet dish. "Anakin..." you spoke up. "Anakin, is there something wrong?"

Biting his inner lip, Kylo tightened his grip around his spoon. "I'm the sperm donor."

Furrowing your eyebrows as you blinked, you chuckled, "yeah... okay. There would be no way of you knowing. All that's confidential and very private."

"I'm serious..." Kylo forced out, but you shook your head and took a bite out of the dessert.

" _Anakin_..." You shook your head again. "I know you and I have gotten super close but I told you I don't want to date around. As much as I appreciate you wanting to be there for me and my baby, I—"

Pulling his phone out, Kylo unlocked it and opened his photo album before extending his arm out.

Looking at the image—the exact same one from the profile you chose—you blinked. "How did— Anakin, this isn't funny."

"I'm Ben Solo," he confessed. "That's me. It's an old photo of me six years ago before I... changed and work got to me."

Sitting in silence as you stared at the image, your heart skipped a beat as your body began to tremble. "That's..."

"I graduated from high school and college in honors. I have multiple degrees, mainly one in business. My profile says I run a company that sells car parts. I am six foot three, my eyes are hazel, my hair is dark—" every word he said was exactly like the file you read, "I love to read, calligraphy is a hobby of mine, I exercise and eat healthy. I box whenever I can, I love cars, I—"

Instantly standing up, you looked at him, "you lied to me."

"I know, I—"

"You lied to me this whole time? You— You were just using me to get to my baby?" Your voice cracked as your eyes pooled up with tears. The people around you looked your way as you clenched your fists.

"No, no! Believe me—"

"Believe you?!" You exclaimed. "How did you know it was me? How did you find out? How could you even think it was okay to get close to me and make me think you genuinely wanted to be my best friend?!"

"Let me explain—"

"No," you lifted a finger as you shook your head. "I don't need to hear it," grabbing your purse and jacket, you walked away as fast as you could.

Getting a cab and not daring to look back at him, you cried angry tears all the way home. You couldn't believe that, for once, you had found someone. Your other half, the best friend you've always wanted. You found trust and support and a kind of platonic love... but it was all built in lies.

Paying the taxi driver, you rushed up to your porch, stepping on something. Just as you fiddled with your keys, your eyes landed on a newspaper. Stepping back and struggling to reach for it, you huffed as you grabbed on. Using the wall to help you back up, you huffed.

**_The World's Youngest Billionaire, Kylo Ren, expands The First Order Inc._ **

Blink away your blurred vision, you opened the paper and saw the image... spotting Anakin, Ben... _whatever his name was_.

Gritting your teeth as your face grew with heat as more tears surfaced, you searched your purse for your phone.

"Who are you really?!"

" _Let me explain, please_ —"

"Anakin?! Ben Solo?! Power hungry billionaire, CEO Kylo Ren?!" You cried into the phone. "Did you do all this to ruin my life? I was just part of a twisted scheme for you to have my baby?!"

" _That's not_ —"

"You will never come near me or my baby _again_." Before Kylo could explain, you hung up, leaving him with the tone.


	3. I Just Need You To Know The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth brings people together.

"Ben? Ben, you in there?!"

Sitting at his balcony, beer bottle in hand as he rested his forehead against his palm, the sound of knocking on his front door echoed in his head. 

"I know you must be in there! Your mailbox isn't stuffed and Phasma said you were home!"

Growling, Kylo stood up straight as he took a swig of his beer, head pounding as his eyes throbbed. 

"Please, open up! You may have been a shit brother, but you still mean a lot to me!"

Tightening his grip around his beer bottle, Kylo turned on his heel and walked back into his home, towards the front door. 

"I am not leaving until—"

"What?!" Kylo hissed, spotting his little sister standing before him, a sigh of relief on her face before it suddenly contorted into anger. 

"You son of a bitch!" She snapped, shoving the gruff man back into his home. Kylo's hair was touching his shoulders as his facial hair grew rugged. His eyes were red and his skin looked bruised. 

"That's your mother you speak ill—"

"Where the fuck have you been for over three months?! You use me to get to my daughter's pediatrician, then you suddenly disappear?! Rhea has been sad because her uncle hasn't appeared! Do you understand how much making my baby girl hurt makes me want to kick you in the balls?!" She snapped, earning a shocked look from Kylo as she snatched his beer away. "Expect much more from where that came from because I hold back a lot of my curse words around my daughter!"

"She knows."

"What?" Rey shook her head as she let out a deep breath. 

"Your daughter's pediatrician. She knows. I told her the truth," Kylo confessed as Rey blinked. "And she also knows who I really am."

Sucking in a breath and pinching her nose, Rey shook her head. "Ben—"

"Don't say I told you so," he snarled. "I already know. I fucking know that."

Sealing her lips, Rey rubbed her forehead. "Come," grabbing his hand, she guided him to his couch. "Tell me the truth."

"What?" He furrowed his eyebrows as he was forced to sit beside his sister. 

"Do you love her?" She asked as Kylo narrowed his eyes. "It's not absurd. Tell me."

"I—" Shaking his head, Kylo was tongue tied. "She was my best friend!"

"I fell in love with my best friend. That's no excuse," she crossed her arms. "Do you love her?"

"I d— I—" Huffing, Kylo dropped his head as his fingers tugged at his hair. "Yes."

Settling his beer bottle down on the coffee table, Rey sat there for a moment. She eyed her brother, how tired he seemed. How sick he looked. He was killing himself over the situation. 

"But that doesn't matter. She hates me..." Kylo nearly whispered. 

"How are you so sure?" Rey asked. 

"She said to never come near her again. That says enough," Kylo grumbled. 

"What if she said that because she was hurt—"

"That's obvious—"

"Because she grew to love you, too," Rey finished as Kylo froze up. 

He shook his head, he knew you wouldn't. You saw him as nothing but a best friend. "No."

Sighing, Rey furrowed her eyebrows. "You don't know that."

"She made it clear she wasn't interested in dating. She's been screwed over. I'm another name to add onto that list." Running his fingers through his hair, Kylo tugged at the strands. 

Furrowing her eyebrows, Rey leaned in, "so?"

"So? The hell do you mean so?" Kylo glared. 

"So? How does that stop her from falling in love? You can't pick and choose, Ben. Just because she said it doesn't mean she can prevent it," Rey said as Kylo sat silent. "If you were her only best friend, her one confidant, if she went to you, called you, basically spent most of her days speaking to you... yes, she may see you as a best friend... but the chances of her falling for you are there."

"You don't know that. You don't. I lied to her—"

"And that's why she's so furious. Because the one man she finally trusted and bonded with—someone she fell in love with—proved that all men from her past, present, and future, are all the same. But you know you're not like them. You're different. You need to prove that."

"I can't—"

"You haven't even tried," Rey shook her head. "She's reaching the end of her pregnancy and out of all the people she knows, who do you think she wanted there with her most?"

Sitting there and staring at the ground, eyes watery and body exhausted, Kylo frowned. "Me..."

"You can not give up on her, and you most definitely can not give up on yourself," Rey said. "You said you wanted something good in your life, hmm?"

Sucking in a breath, Kylo slowly nodded. He did say that. "But I don't deserve it..."

"Usually I'd say you don't... But how you treated her, how you cared for her, how you were there for her... You deserve her," Rey nodded. "But you have to prove it to her. You have to tell her everything and confess."

"She knows—"

"Tell her everything. Everything, Ben. She needs to know why you stayed for so long. She needs to know you love her," placing her hand on his knee, Rey looked her brother in the eyes. "She needs to know you love her and that little bean you indirectly helped create."

Eyeing his sister, Kylo gulped. "What if—"

"Ben," Rey shook her head. "Go."

"Now?" His eyes widened. "I'm a bit tipsy, I look like shit, she'll probably think I'm a bum—"

"Ugh, why is this always on me..." Rey groaned, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet. "I'm going to shave you, you are going to shower because the alcohol is lingering, and I will drive you to her." Seeing Kylo nod, Rey dragged him to his room. "Good, lets get to it."

• // •

Sitting in the passenger seat of Rey's minivan, Kylo took in a deep, shaky breath. Lowering the sun visor, looking at the mirror, he pulled down the skin under his eyes. "Fucking eye bags."

"Sleep more."

Glaring, Kylo looked over at Rey, "genius." Turning his focus away from his sister, he eyed the car. "Why the hell do you have a minivan?"

"Finn and I want more kids," she shrugged as Kylo eyed Rhea's car seat. "At least two more."

"Coming from the gremlin who used to hate kids," Kylo huffed, seeing the toys that lied around. 

"Love changes you, Ben. You should know this by now," Rey sighed as Kylo turned his focus back ahead and felt his cheeks heat up. "Look at you: you care about someone for once."

"I care! For... Rhea..."

"Right. Okay, you finally care about someone who isn't your niece." Snickering, Rey turned her car down a street—one that held your home. 

"That's cause she's sweet to me..." Kylo mumbled, but Rey heard him. 

"Hmm... Well, your sweetheart is home. Her car is there," Rey pointed as she parked her car along the road, just across the street. "Do you have your cup on?"

Snapping his head over to her, Kylo furrowed his eyebrows, "what?"

"Y'know... just in case she... kicks you—"

"Rey, she isn't going to kick me," he shook his head. 

"You're oddly optimistic—"

"Because... she's too nice..." Kylo mumbled as Rey smirked. 

"She is nice, huh?" Rey said as she eyed her brother. 

"What, Rey? I know that tone," He groaned. 

"Maybe she regrets blowing up the way that she did..." Rey trailed. "Or maybe she will accept your apology..."

"We'll see about that," Kylo huffed. 

"Well?"

"Well, what?" He snapped, looking over at Rey. 

"Are you going to go, or what?" She pointed. 

"...Yes." Opening the car door and just about to exit, Rey grabbed his hand. 

"You can do this, Ben."

"I know... Thanks." he breathed without looking at her, exiting the car and making his way to your door. 

Sucking in a deep breath as he stood on your porch, Kylo lifted his fist. Ready to knock, his eyes were caught on the potted plants near your door that hadn't been there before. Seeing a set of three that looked all similar, he leaned in closer to see there was names on them. Just before he could read them, the door suddenly opened. 

Just as you were about to leave your home to go for a walk, you stood frozen. Kylo stood up straight before you, eyes rounded as his eyebrows lifted. "H— Hello."

Staring at him, eyebrows scrunched up as you felt the sudden wave of emotions, you gulped. 

Lowering his focus to your hand, where you held what looked like a leash, Kylo lowered his focus to see a small dog stand beside you. A corgi. "Oh... You got a dog."

Blinking a few times, you sucked in a breath. "Why are you here?"

Looking back up to you, Kylo felt his heart skip a beat. "To explain everything... if you would let me. Please. After that, I will never bother you again. I'll leave you alone like I did these last three months."

Eyeing him and seeing the dark circles under his eyes and how much longer his hair was, you breathed in before you stepped out of your home and shut the door behind you. For a moment, Kylo thought you were about to leave him there, but you spoke over your shoulder. "Tell me as we walk."

Letting out a sigh in relief, Kylo instantly took your side that wasn't occupied by your dog. Rey, on the other hand, watched with a small smile. She had hope. 

"His name is Benjamin," you said, breaking the silence. "He's a rescue dog."

Blinking a few times, Kylo felt that in his heart. "Oh..."

"I named him after the man who I chose to be my donor."

Eyeing you, Kylo looked down in shame. "Benjamin Solo is my birth name," he began. "Kylo Ren is the name I gave myself when I joined the company and made my way up."

"Hmm."

"I made that profile with limited information because I didn't want anyone to know it was me. I didn't want them to choose me because I had money and they could somehow use it against me and say I somehow got them pregnant. I wanted to do good. I have done a lot of bad in my life and for once I wanted to give," he began. "I've had many girlfriends who started off kind only because they wanted what was in my pants and in my wallet. I never learned. I let them sleep with me and latch onto me for my money. Time and time again I dated the same kinda woman, not considering why they were dating me...

"So I gave up. I stopped myself from falling down that rabbit hole and instead I used my body for something good. I decided to do this a year ago before my thirtieth. I knew I was getting older, knew my chances of finding a loving wife were becoming slim. I wasn't going to find the one. But no one chose from me. I guess I seemed too nerdy for them. It didn't help that the image I chose was six years old and I looked much different then... I looked goofy with my ears peeking out and that smile I gave. But I knew, whoever chose me, genuinely liked me. Or... at least, what I put down.

"I have the money to lie and to get information. I shouldn't use my power in such way but I do. When I found out someone finally chose me... I had to know who it was..." Kylo's voice lowered as the two of you walked along the side walk. "I just wanted to know. I never meant to get involved in their life... But I saw you. I saw your profile. I read about you and... I just had to meet you. I needed to see you. You seemed so... perfect."

Stopping in your tracks, you gulped before forcing yourself to keep on walking. 

"I was right..." Kylo breathed. "I met you and I knew you were perfect. You were so kind... you were sweet to my niece. The way you spoke to me... I have never had such a civil conversation before. Let alone, I have never been so nervous..." At Kylo's confession, you blushed. "It was all real. Our friendship. The way I listened to you. The desire of being there for you. You are my best friend.

"But you've become more than that through time. A best friend... that I've fallen in love with." Feeling your eyes water up as your heart skipped a beat, Kylo continued, "I love you. I love you and your baby... and I understand if you still hate me and never want to see me again. I just need you to know the truth." 

Approaching a small park that sat nearby your home, you slowed your pace as you looked up at the orange sky from the setting sun. "Our baby."

Hearing your words, Kylo gulped. "Wh—"

"You may not have actually put the baby in me... but you helped create her," approaching a picnic bench, you sat down as you unhooked Benjamin's leash. "You are technically her father."

Blinking, Kylo stared down at you as you looked back up at him. "I don't... I don't deserve to be her father."

Gulping, you extended your hand out, "why don't we do this right?"

"Right?" He questioned, then looked down at your hand. 

"Yes, the real you this time," you nodded before introducing yourself. 

Sucking in a breath, Kylo took your hand into his and shook it, "Kylo Ren... your sperm donor."

Softly smiling, you patted the spot next to you, "it's nice to meet you. Tell me about yourself?"

Spending the rest of afternoon sitting at the picnic table, underneath the setting sun as Benjamin enjoyed himself around the area, Kylo told you almost everything about himself. Almost. He kept out things he didn't want to traumatize you with. You learned more about him, more than before. And, for once, you were the one sitting and listening. 

"I should listen to Rey more..." Kylo sighed. 

"Why's that?" You asked. 

"She said things... which lead me here... She was right about you accepting my apology and that maybe you regretted blowing up..." he muttered. 

"You should appreciate her," you elbowed him. "She's always right."

"I don't know..." he grumbled, "she said that maybe you were mad because you... loved... me, too..."

Eyeing him, a small smile grew on your lips as your hand reached into his. Interlocking your fingers as you rested your head on his shoulder, you took in a small breath. "I did say I didn't want anything more than friendship."

"That's what I told her."

"But I can't fight what my heart feels for you..."

"That's what—" Stopping himself, Kylo's heart sank. 

"I fell in love with you, too... Why else did I consider the name Anakin and named my dog Benjamin?" You chuckled. "I love to suffer, I guess."

"Oh, fuck..." he whispered, earning a small laugh from you. 

"Who is Anakin, by the way? You can't come up with a name like that so easily..." You asked, looking up at him. 

"My grandfather..." Kylo admitted. "Just like Ellia is an anagram of my mother's name."

"Kylo..." you smiled as he blushed. "Billionaire who is seen as a menace by many... has a heart for only those worthy to see..." Eyeing him as he kept his focus low, you gently held his cheek and turned his head to face you. "I don't know how someone could only want you for money."

Gazing into your kind eyes as his heart raced, he gulped. How was Rey so right?

"I want you for your money and heart," you teased as Kylo's lips curled up. "But more importantly, I want you more for your ability to help me make a baby..." Winking at him as Kylo shook his head, you leaned up and kissed him. 

And Kylo didn't hesitate to kiss you back.

"Does this mean I can marry you?" He mumbled against your lips as you chuckled. 

"Slow it down a bit, we still gotta go through Ellia's delivery..." patting your belly as you leaned away from the kiss, Kylo's eyes widened. 

"You—"

"It's a beautiful name, Kylo. I may have not met your mother, but I do know her kids... and they are lovely... I'm sure just like her. And the name holds dear to your heart. You did say you wanted to name your daughter that," you nodded as Kylo blushed. 

"Yes to all of that..." 

Eyeing him with a smile, you leaned into him and watched the sun set as Benjamin sat by your feet. "I missed you..."

"You did?" Kylo asked as he looked over to you. 

"Yeah... wasn't the same not having some handsome, quiet man to talk to and listen to me..." you sighed. 

"I wish I was there for the three months... I could've been there to see your belly grow and to take you to your appointments and—"

"Hey," looking up at him, you smiled, "you're here now. We cleared the air... and now we're together."

Smiling, a genuine one that showed his dimples, Kylo leaned in and kissed your forehead. "I should probably go back to Rey... I left her there in the car waiting..."

"Oh, Kylo..." shaking your head, you went to put Benjamin's leash on, but Kylo did it for you instead. 

Taking your hand and helping you to your feet, the two of you walked hand in hand, back to your home. "Tell her I say hi," you nodded as you stood before your porch. 

"Do you... You don't want me to stay?" He asked as your cheeks turned pink. 

"Oh, I didn't know if you... wanted to?"

"I've missed three months. I want to spend every chance I can with you," he nodded, causing you to blush even more. "Let me just tell Rey." Handing you Benjamin's leash, Kylo rushed back to his sisters car. 

"It's about time!" She exclaimed. "I nearly fell asleep!"

"I'm sorry, I—" looking down at her cup holder, Kylo narrowed his eyes, "you went to McDonalds..."

"Just for a McFlurry..." Rey mumbled as her brother sighed. 

"Of course..." shaking his head, Kylo ran his fingers through his hair. "You'd be happy to know that she loves me and wants me to stay."

"That's okay, we can—" stopping herself, Rey's eyes widened. "Did I just hear the words she loves me coming out of your mouth mister impossible?" She asked as Kylo glared. 

"Don't start."

"What? I'm just—"

"You can leave, I'm staying with her," Kylo said, just about to walk away.

"Wait, you're staying the night? You have nothing on you. Mind you, she's already pregnant so—"

"Oh for the love of god, Rey, I am not going to have sex with her. If you haven't noticed, we weren't dating before and she's going to give birth soon."

"So?"

Rubbing his face, Kylo shook his head, "I'm not going to even ask. Look, thanks for bringing me here and giving me all that... advice. I'm gonna go be with my girlfriend." At that, Kylo walked away, back to you as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders. 

"You two are loud..." you grinned. 

"What did you hear?" Kylo bit his inner lip. 

"All of it... But I'm happy to know I'm your girlfriend and that you won't have sex with me since I'm pregnant," you nodded. 

"That's not—"

"I'm only teasing, come on..." walking him with you into your home, Kylo found himself at ease for once after three months. 

Spending the evening getting takeout as Kylo took your little car to buy himself a few things for the night stay, he soon found himself in your bed with you, holding you close. He never knew what it was like to sleep so well until that first night he spent with you. 

• // •

One night turned into several... And several ended up leading to the moment your contractions hit. Kylo decided to work from home, on the occasion going to work—as you had insisted—but he wanted to be with you during your maternity leave. 

Your home was slowly being filled with Kylo's things—more so, your room. His clothes found a way in your closet and laundry... and you couldn't believe how happy you were having him around. It felt right being with him, it felt so different than what you went through before with all the others. 

"Okay, I have the bag ready and your clothes are set. I brought some for myself and I-"

"Honey..." You sighed. "You checked the bag like five times..."

"I know, I know. Let's go," taking your hand as he guided you out of your house and into his car, Kylo drove towards the hospital. 

Kylo, with all his money and glory, made sure you had a very private room and the best doctors. He also made sure no one bothered either of you. 

The moment the two of you arrived, Kylo seemed far more worked up than you were. He couldn't sit still, he couldn't seem to even focus on anything... to the point you had to calm him yourself after hours of dealing with it. It was almost as if he were the one about to go into labor instead of you. 

Eventually, after hours of panic and anxiety, Kylo found himself beside you, eyeing the infant in your arms. "I can't wait till she's older and finds out that she was from a sperm donor."

"Babe..." Kylo shook his head but you laughed. 

"What? You better hope we're still together by then," you nodded, looking up at him as Kylo arched an eyebrow. 

"I did ask if I could marry you a month ago—"

"That didn't count," you nudged him. "You've gotta do it the right way."

"And you'll say yes?" He asked, earning a look from you. 

"I am not answering that." Shaking your head, you leaned in and kissed your daughter's forehead as she squirmed in her blanket, wrapped up and snuggled. 

"She's a little burrito," Kylo smiled, "a bean burrito."

"Oh, gosh..." you sighed before looking back at him "Wanna hold her?"

"Please..." he nearly whispered as you chuckled, handing the little bundle of squirminess over to him. Eyeing Ellia, Kylo felt his eyes burn up all over again, looking into her wide eyes as she made all sorts of gentle noises. "I can't believe I helped make you..." Lifting his hand to caress her cheek with the back of his finger, Kylo sniffled. "She's so soft and small, like—" lifting his head to look at you, he sighed. You were knocked right out. "We should let her rest." 

Taking a seat beside you on the recliner, Kylo leaned back as he gazed at the newborn in his arms. He had never felt his heart swell up the way it was now... the desire to protect and to love unconditionally. Then he looked at you, and his heart filled up like a balloon ready to pop. He couldn't believe he had two of the loveliest beings in his life to love. Although Ellia wasn't legally his—yet—he couldn't wait to bring her home and care for her by your side. 

He wanted nothing but the best for you and your daughter, and that meant improving himself... more than he already was around you. 

• // •

"All I wanna do is nap..." you sighed as you returned home with your newborn and boyfriend. "Sleep... Hibernate. But also, I just wanna look at her..." eyeing Ellia as she was fast asleep in her carrier, you carefully removed her from it and lifted her against your shoulder. "I'm gonna put her in her crib, okay?"

"Alright," Kylo nodded as he brought in your shared bag. The first night with Ellia wasn't as... scary as Kylo believed it would be. Although she did fuss at late hours, burping her and changing her diaper, as well as rocking her back to sleep, wasn't all that hard.

Reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet, Kylo took in a deep breath and opened it up. Pulling out the small engagement ring, he bit his tongue. 

Of course he already owned an engagement ring after one month of dating you. Why wouldn't he? Kylo Ren was no ordinary man and his life was nowhere near normal... and he's made it quite obvious that he did want to marry you. 

Noticing you hadn't returned, Kylo put his wallet back before walking over to your room—in which you had Ellia's temporary crib in. "Baby—" Seeing you resting on the bed, he smiled and walked over to you. Kissing your forehead and undressing you as best as he could without waking you, he did the same to himself before eyeing his daughter. She was just as out of it as you, wrapped up in her blanket with little mittens on, breathing away. Carefully leaning in, Kylo kissed her puffy cheeks before adjusting her tiny hat. "I love you..." sucking in a breath, Kylo walked over to your bed and rested against you, holding you close. 

Yawning, you rolled over, "sorry..."

"Mm-mm, it's okay, love. You're exhausted," Kylo whispered as you looked over at him. 

"Might as well enjoy the silence now," you chuckled as Kylo nodded, leaning in and kissing your nose. "Thank you for everything..."

"No... I have you to thank," nuzzling his nose against your cheek, you softly smiled. 

"I love you..."

Sucking in a breath and pulling back, Kylo turned back and reached for his wallet, lifting up the ring. "I love you more."

"Kylo?" You lifted your head, trying to sit up. "Oh my gosh... you have a ring..."

"I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to marry you," he confessed. "I truly have never loved anyone as much as I love you. And I've only known you for nine months... but, god, if you don't make me feel. You make me so nervous but so happy and in love... I've never been like this before."

Tearing up as you chuckled, you reached over and held his cheek, "Kylo..."

Turning his head and kissing your palm, he smiled, "believe me, only you and Ellia deserve this side from me. And... sometimes Rey and definitely Rhea."

Chuckling, you gently tugged his ear, "I'm glad... you're a lovely man when you're loyal."

"You only deserve the best, my sweet..." lifting the ring again, Kylo gulped. "Marry me?"

"Of course," you nodded as Kylo slipped the ring on you. "Only a month of being with you but, wow, I've never loved anyone more," pulling him into a kiss as you wrapped your arms around his neck, the two of you latched onto each other and never wanted to let go.

Hearing Ellia fuss, you chuckled as Kylo leaned away and smiled. "I'll get her."

"It's like she knew you were stealing my attention," you smiled as you watched him reach for his daughter and lift her in his arms. 

"That, or she wanted both of our attention because her diaper is fine and she ate not too long ago..." Kylo pointed out. 

"Sneaky little bean," you shook your head as Kylo brought Ellia with him on to the bed. 

"She is..." resting Ellia in between the two of you, you both rested on your sides and eyed her wiggling form. "If I helped make this cute baby without putting it in you, I can only imagine how many more angels we can make."

Laughing as you shook your head, you rested your hand on your daughter's belly, feeling her breathe. "Well, maybe we'll get married before we ever have sex," you winked as Kylo sighed. 

"It may all seem rushed, but it feels right," he confessed. "So if I have to wait to put my di—"

"Kylo..." you muttered as he caressed Ellia's cheek with a huff. 

"You did give birth... so..."

"We have to wait," you reminded as he groaned. "Hey, you just proposed. You'll have me forever."

Grinning, Kylo shifted his eyes to meet your own, "are you sure you want to marry a billionaire?"

"Hell yeah I can live off your cash," you teased. "I can also get unlimited vacations... to Disney."

"How old are you, really?" Kylo arched an eyebrow but you shoved his face away. 

Feeling him kiss your palm, you smiled, "forever is going to wild with you, huh?"

Holding your wrist and kissing each of your finger tips before he brought your hand down with his, resting them on Ellia's belly, Kylo nodded. "I only want forever to be with you, no matter what it brings."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mini series of only three chapters... but if you would like more, please leave a comment and let me know! I hope you all enjoyed as much as I have (writing this) & thank you for reading ♥️


End file.
